


Wakey Wakey

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: Asgore and Toriel help Frisk get ready for school in the morning





	Wakey Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my UT anniversary fics

Sunlight filtered through the curtains in Frisk’s room, hitting her eyes and making them open groggily. She turned over, hiding her face from the invading rays, desperately savoring those last few minutes before either one of her parents came in to get her up for school. Sadly, those precious minutes quickly died away as she heard her door open, the hinges squeaking slightly as Asgore stepped into her room.

“Good morning, Frisk!” he said, his voice modest in volume but bursting with excitement. He didn’t appear tired at all, much to Frisk’s envy as she covered her head with a blanket. “Oh, come on now, it’s time to wake up, young one.”

The human was still resolute, turning over a second time just to avoid Asgore.

“Oh, how unfortunate.” Asgore said sadly, shaking his head slightly. “Your mother was cooking breakfast for you. It’d be a shame for me to go and get her to– oh, I don’t know, wake you up?” Suddenly, his face was plastered with an over-wide grin.

Frisk shot up in her bed, the threat kicking her previous sleepiness onto the curb and spurring her to get dressed. Asgore merely snickered, knowing very well from first hand how annoyed Toriel could get when her family didn’t get up in time, and he knew that Frisk might not enjoy such a conflict so early in the morning.

“Once you get dressed, come out for breakfast, and we will all head out to school, okay?” He watched as Frisk nodded before going back into the hall. The human looked back at the bed, wondering if she should test fate, before deciding it was for the best that she didn’t. She grabbed her usual striped shirt and pants before walking out of her room and to the kitchen.

She saw Asgore get up, returning his plate to Toriel. “Thank you for breakfast, honey,” he said, before giving her a kiss. “I’ll get the car started.” He walked towards the front door, giving Frisk a kiss on the forehead before grabbing the keys to the family car.

“Good morning!” Toriel chirped to Frisk as she saw her child walk towards the dining room table. “Here’s your breakfast, my child. Eat up quickly, we do not have much time before I have to be at school.” The ex-queen handed her child a plate with eggs and fruit, which Frisk dug into with gusto. With her plate licked clean, Frisk ran to gather all her things and do her quick check up list that Toriel always questioned her about.

Frisk grabbed her backpack and hooked her arms through the straps, standing near the door as Toriel went and double checked her own list. “Did you put your dish in the sink?”

Frisk nodded.

“Did you grab your recreational reading book?”

She nodded again.

“Water bottle?”

Another nod.

“Brush your teeth?”

A final nod.

“Ok, good.” Toriel said, smiling down at her child and gracing Frisk’s forehead with another kiss. “Let’s not keep your father waiting then.”


End file.
